Second thoughts?
by JadeSutton987
Summary: When Zoe and Ash are about to get married, two people turn up and confess their love for the pair. What will happen? 2 part story. Please read and review! i apologise for any mistakes.
1. The engagement

**This idea popped into my head the other day! Long one shot! If you like it enough, please review!**

* * *

It was a glorious, sunny day, not a raindrop in sight. The beautiful sun rose. As Zoe awoken she was on her own. Today she remembered it was her wedding day. The day she could get to wear a nice, slick white dress that went in at her waist, tight around her bum, long against her perfectly waxed legs and was open on her back. The day she could have immaculate curls in her smooth, soft bob haircut. The day she could put her white Louboutins on.

She had put all her past behind her. It took her several years to come to terms with the fact Nick wouldn't be returning. She loved Nick so much and he broke her when he left. She would never ever see his gorgeous face or smell his true man scent again, well that's what she told herself. They had been through so much together, especially when Nicks brain developed a tumor. She really thought he was going to die and that killed her, not physically but emotionally.

Zoe yawned, lay back snuggled into her duvet, getting lost in her bed. She shut her eyes a remembered when she got engaged...

_Ash had brought her to the poshest, most mouth watering restaurant in Holby! They was always going out for meals but never anywhere as posh as this._

_'i think i will have Slow cooked octopus with grilled red mullet, red pepper and tomato chutney for my starter followed by oasted monkfish wrapped in pancetta, onions, mushrooms, watercress, red wine and smoked eel beignets and desert, nope i don't want a desert. Thank you' Zoe smiled. She hadn't eaten all day, she was starving._

_Ash took a huge deep breath and decided to have the same. It was easier than saying a whole different order. They decided to drink champagne. They was waiting for their food and discussing work and life together when Ash decided too pop down on one knee and propose._

_'Zoe, this past year has been wondrous with you. You have really changed my life. You are the most flawless, beautiful, hilarious and kind woman i have ever met in my entire life. I want to spend my entire life with you' He paused and kissed her hand. 'Zoe Hanna will you marry me?' He proposed as he pulled out a 50 carat diamond ring out. Zoe was overwhelmed, she couldn't believe her luck. _

_'YES, YES OF COURSE I WILL!' Zoe sprung out of her seat and gave Ash the most fulfilling hug he'd ever had. She then made her way towards his face and they shared a passionate kiss. They were so happy they decided to make a run for it and spend their night in a much more 'fun' way._

* * *

Zoe breathed before jumping out of bed. She had two weeks booked off work so she could enjoy her lovely honeymoon to Thailand. She's always wanted to walk across a Thai beach, get drunk and have massages. She was being spoilt rotten but she deserved it. She hasn't had a single holiday in 7 years. She was extremely excited for this one. Zoe then jumped into the shower before her hair stylist and make up artist came around. She couldn't contain herself. She was buzzing yet nervous for this wedding. She had never ever got married before so she had mixed emotions everywhere. Stroking her fingers through her hair she lathered her shampoo in, her hair had always been so defectless, every strand was gorgeous.

10 minutes had passed and she was ready to get her hair and makeup done. Questions began shooting through her brain. 'What if it goes wrong, my hair will be ruined?', 'What if my makeup won't go right?' and 'What if i've put weight on and my dress won't fit?' Even though she tried her dress on last night.

'Nervous?' Her stylist asked, 'I remember when my ex proposed to me. He took me all the way to Disneyland in Florida and proposed infront of a massive crowd. I didn't want to get married so i just said no.' She laughed.

'Just as simple as that? i was overwhelmed when i got engaged, he certainly surprised me! I knew something was going to happen but nothing as drastic as that!' She said, remembering her facial expression when he got on one knee. 'What did your ex say to you?' Zoe asked curiously, thinking of how Ash may have reacted if she said no. Happy? No. Relieved? Hardly. Devastated? Definitely!

'Well, it was very awkward on the flight back as we was sat right next to each other. It proved i wasn't in love with him as much as i thought as he went out drinking a slept with another lass!' Her stylist couldn't help but remember when she found out, she had a tear drop in her eye. 'Glad i got rid of him though! He was useless, the ring he got me was second hand off Ebay, you are so lucky! I bet your ring cost a fortune!'

'There is nothing worse than a man that won't do any of the washing or cook a meal! Ash helps quite a lot, he always cooks as me and the oven aren't the best of friends' She laughed 'He also does the washing and ironing so he lets me do the tidying up and cleaning but i don't mind as it's a relief that i do not come home from work and see lot's of plates stacked up! I just want to shower then sleep most of the time! It is so tiring!' Zoe claimed. Everything she said was true, he would never protest, he liked helping out, seeing Zoe happy and in a good mood rather than depressed and upset.

'Well you've got a true gent there!'She gave a warming smile to Zoe. Time flew past by talking and boom! her makeup and hair was all finished!

'Thank you so much! Eeek, i'm so nervous now and tense!' Zoe grinded her teeth. It was all building on top of her... What if it all went wrong

'Don't be! Any man was be blind to turn you down you are paradisaical! Any way, good luck!' She gave Zoe a warm hug and promised her everything would be perfect.

Half an hour had passed by and it was 10 minutes until she had to set off, walk down the alter and change her life. She slipped into her stunning, white wedding dress. Her sublime figure shone through so brightly, it was the most perfect fitting! comfortable around her stomach, but showed off her gorgeous outline. She added her last touch of lipstick before heading out to the Audi convertible that was waiting for her. Her dad linked arms around her whislt her mum was in floods of tears. She was going to marry the man she loved endlessly.

'You look a million dollars' Her mum cried. 'Where did my little girl go?'

She set off to the church, what possibly could go wrong?


	2. Wedding?

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews! Part 2- Please review!:)**

* * *

Ring. Ring. Ring. The sound of wedding bells rang through his head,making him more nervous to see if Zoe would turn up. Time was ticking by, his watch read 12:00pm - the exact time the wedding was booked for.

Ash was wearing a white long sleeved shirt which was the same colour as his teeth; he had a black bow tie on followed by a black waistcoat. Fixing his tie he was slightly agitated as Zoe was 5 minutes late. He looked around at all his work colleagues,smiling as his waited frantically. His best man, Charlie, was calming him down.

'Just take deep breaths Ash, she will be here, i promise you' Charlie soothed his tone right down to reassure Ash which seemed to be failing.

'But what if she doesn't come? I love her so much! I've been waiting so long for this day! She's not even here yet.' Ash panicked checking his watch for the 5th time in 1 minute.

'She'll probably be topping up her makeup! You know what Zoe is like, she's constantly panicking on how she looks!'

'But she's gorgeous! She doesn't need any makeup!' Ash protested. He wasn't bothered about Zoe wearing makeup, but he always pleaded with her, telling her she looked beautiful without it. He could sense that because she was aging, she felt less comfortable with her body and started to wear more makeup to feel less self conscious.

Meanwhile, outside the church Zoe had the surprise of her life. A tall, medium build, handsome man stood infront of her. Endless thoughts were rushing through her brain. It was the love of her life stood ahead of her. The man she hasn't seen for years, the man that broke her, the man that decided a better life in Michigan was better than her. This man was Nick Jordan.

Zoe froze, she didn't know what to say or what to do. She always had feelings for him and deep down she wanted to marry him. She wanted to hug him tight and never let go, kiss him and never lose him. Despite him turning up, she walked past him and headed to the alter. She trained her mind to block out the memories of him many years ago. She had moved on, she had a life with Ash now. What Zoe didn't know is how Ash felt. He also still had feelings for the woman he helped get through her alcohol addiction. the woman whose friends turned on her when she was at her lowest point. The woman that had been through thick and thin together. He still loved her dearly. He remembers the day clearly when they was about to kiss until he turned back and he tells himself he doesn't regret not kissing her but if he did, would Zoe's and Ash's lives be different now?

Zoe's 3 bridesmaids consisted of Rita, Linda and Tess, these were her closest friends at work. They all wore red dresses that were each fitted to suit their elegant figures, their hair was straight down because Zoe wanted them all the same and Rita has really short hair, their make up all intact. It was the time. The time she was going to walk down the aisle.

Marry me by Train was playing. She was ready. Taking a deep breath she made her entrance linked with her dad. Her mum was so happy but upset as she missed the little girl that would only ever dream of getting married. Ash spun round and a huge smiled sprung across his face. He didn't know who Zoe had picked and was surprised to see the woman he may still love be one of them. Everyone was sat quietly examining Zoe's beautiful dress that reflected her magnificent, supreme figure. Her hair was perfect. Short thick curls soaring through her hair, her eyeliner not a single millimeter out of line. She was perfect.

Nick walked in at a silent moment as Zoe just held Ash's hand. 'Couldn't miss a wedding could I?' He spoke, rudely interrupting everyone. Ash was unaware of Zoe's background with Ash as when Nick left, he was Nick's replacement. Nick sat down at the back whilst the vicar read out the vows for Ash and Zoe to repeat.

'If anyone knows of a reason why this pair should not marry, please speak now.' The vicar must have rehearsed his line quite a lot as he didn't once have to look at his book. No-one spoke. Wasn't this not the time for Nick to declare his love for Zoe as she was the reason why he came home from Michigan. He couldn't bare Zoe getting married to another man, being in love with another man. He wanted her all to himself. Yet, who wouldn't? She's beautiful, right?

10 minutes had passed and Zoe couldn't stop thinking of Nick, thoughts forever running through her mind. 'Do I really want to marry Ash? My heart says no, but my head says yes.' The only words spirally around her head.  
Ash was also in deep thought thinking about the woman he still loved. 'I really want to be with her, but i've got Zoe now and i can't break her heart, what do i do?' He continuously asked himself in his mind.

It got to the all important words. The vicar decided to change things and wanted Zoe to go first.

'Do you, Zoe Hanna take Martin Ashford to be your lawful, wedded husband?' The vicar questioned, he had said it so many times he got bored but still looked intrigued.

Zoe looked directly at Nick who was shaking his head side to side to indicate no. She had tears filling up her eyes when she gently broke off from Ash's hands. 'I'm sorry' She whispered, in a voice that was breaking you could sense she was going to cry her eyes out in.

She ran towards Nick who was now stood up she gave him the biggest hug ever before running outside to calm down.

'J-j-just give me 5 mins' Ash stuttered, clearly confused as to who this man was and why she had just passionately hugged him.

'Zoe? Hey, what's up?' He was trying his hardest to soften her but she wasn't having any of it.

'Ash i'm so sorry. I thought i loved you then Nick came back and i guess i love Nick more than you and this is a big mess' She spat,trying to keep her tears in so she wouldn't wreck her mascara.

'Well i guess we was both living a lie then' he sighed. 'You see, i haven't been completely honest with you either. Seeing Rita walk up the aisle as a bridesmaid made me think i don't want her to be a bridesmaid, i think i want to marry her' Ash said hugging Zoe tightly trying to comfort her.

'I just don't know what to do Ash' Zoe wept, her mascara was definitely ruined.

'I guess we both want different people, we both love different people' Ash said looking rather devastated at what he was about to say. 'I guess it's a goodbye then?'

'Goodbye Ash' Zoe wept before giving him one last kiss. Their lips sealed for the last time, the last time she would ever feel his touch.

Nick came outside, Zoe jumped up and ran towards him. 'Oh Nick, i love you so much, i've only just realised' She informed him whilst giving him a massive hug. She loved his soft touch, how comfy he was to cuddle.

'It's a good job i've booked us two tickets to Rome' He smirked. 'Oh Zoe, i've missed you more than words could ever describe.'

They said their goodbyes and drove off in Nick's black Mercedes. Zoe was now finally happy, it was just up to Ash to confess his love for Rita.

* * *

'Rita,can i have a quick word?' Ash asked at the reception party that was originally for Zoe and Ash's wedding. He knew exactly what he was going to say to her.

'Yeah, sure' She replied. Rita still loved Ash and was gutted when she heard about the engagement let alone being asked to be one of Zoe's bridesmaids.

Ash started to stroke her face then made his love confession. 'Rita, today has made me realise how much you mean to me. If Zoe hadn't stopped the wedding, i would have done. You're so beautiful. We have been through so much together, i hope i can offer you that guidance once again, but my presence with you at all times. I love you Rita Freeman. I always think about that time in the pub, i wish we did kiss and that i didn't pull away. Past is past. Can we share our future together? I love you.' He declared. Rita was so shocked and Ash was shocked with what he had just said. His brain finished functioning what he had just said in and he thought it was really cheesy. Rita didn't know what to say so she re-payed him with a long, passionate kiss.

'I love you too.' She whispered 'We can be together.'

* * *

**I'm sorry for any mistakes and the rubbish ending! Was so cheesy hahaha. Please review, i'm very grateful x x x**


End file.
